Kambing
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-shot]Memang lucu, tapi interaksi pertama mereka karena seekor kambing./"Kau urus dulu kambingmu itu!"/"Kalo kau yang kujaga, gimana? Tetep jutek?"/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kambing****© White Apple Clock**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**MainPairing: ShikaTema**_

_**Warning:**_**AU, **_**miss-typo(s),**__** ficlet**__**,**_**OoC, dll**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Temari seperti biasanya selalu rutin merawat kebun fakultas yang terletak sedikit menjauh dari gedung perkuliahan. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya memeriksa keadaan tanaman-tanaman yang selalu menjadi percobaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi pertanian di masing-masing laboratorium yang berkepentingan.

Dikelilingi berbagai jenis tanaman beragam nama latin, perempuan asal Tokyo tersebut menikmati definisi sebenarnya dari makna kesunyian yang menentramkan. Berhubung ini juga masih pagi, angin yang sejuk mengendap-endap menghampirinya. Menyapanya dengan memainkan ujung-ujung kemeja Temari.

**SRAK SRAK SRAK**

Tunggu.

Temari yang sedari tadi menyiram sepetak ladang keladi berhenti tatkala mendengar suara aneh di dekat pintu masuk.

Perempuan berambut emas itu meletakkan selangnya, berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati suara seolah-olah tanah itu akan runtuh seketika jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Dari kejauhan, kepala hitam menyembul di antara tingginya bunga-bunga lavender. Jelas saja ia menyadarinya, perpaduan hitam dan ungu merupakan sesuatu yang kontras.

Perawakannya menunjukkan ia seorang laki-laki, tetapi Temari tidak mengenalnya. Belum lagi Temari bersuara hendak bertanya pada lelaki itu, lelaki tinggi kurus tersebut berlalu begitu saja setelah meletakkan dua karung besar di pinggir pintu masuk.

Temari menghela napasnya lega. Setidaknya, bukan orang berbahaya yang patut ia curigai. Terkadang ada yang suka usil merusak kebun fakultasnya, biasanya anak-anak dosen yang masih bocah tinggal di perumahan dosen sekitar area fakultas sini. Melihat lambang fakultasnya saja ia sudah tahu, lelaki tadi meletakkan sediaan pupuk kandang selama sebulan yang stoknya hampir habis di gudang kebun.

Yang perempuan Sabaku itu tahu, ia anak pertanian jurusan peternakanㅡtak sengaja ia melihat lambang himpunan prodi tersebut pada jas laboratorium putih yang dikenakan lelaki kurus tersebut. Hanya itu dan sepertinya si Sabaku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih lanjut atau sekedar penasaran akan namanya. Toh, bukan dari kalangan prodinya juga, untuk apa ia peduli?

.

Tujuh hari berjalan tanpa sepengetahuan Temari, tahu-tahu minggu depan sudah mau UTS. Rabu ini adalah jadwal terakhir ia berkebun di pertengahan semester.

"Jangan kangen samaku, kita masi bisa jumpa lagi kok. Beda hari doang," ujar Temari entah pada siapa, sambil mengelus-elus manja barisan bunga mawar di tengah-tengah kebun.

Ah, salah satu kebiasaan gadis tertua di keluarganya ketika di kebun adalah berbicara dengan tanaman. Katanya, agar ia tidak merasa benar-benar sendirian. Tidak peduli tanaman-tanaman tersebut tidak menghiraukannya, mereka bergoyang karena angin saja Temari sudah merasa bahagia. Sefanatik itulah dia, walaupun yah, dia tidak fanatik kali sih sebenarnya.

Untung Temari ditugaskan di kebun. Bagaimana kalau di sawah buatan universitas? Berbicara pada sapi?

Lupakan itu, ayo kembali ke topik.

Seperti biasa, Temari ditugaskan sendirian untuk hari ini sebab anggota yang direkrut berjumlah ganjil dan tidak boleh melebihi kapasitas. Tidak apa, perempuan itu bisa tenang menyemprotkan air segar ke beberapa tanaman dan menyiramnya dengan selang untuk ladang-ladangnya. Hanya saja, untuk hari ini tugas Temari tidak cuma itu. Yaitu mengeluarkan beberapa tanaman kering yang gagal di tengah-tengah percobaan beberapa laboratorium.

Tidak susah, ia cukup memindahkan beberapa pot, meletakkannya di luar tepat di samping pintu, dan menunggu diangkut mahasiswa ilmu dasar untuk dijadikan biogas atau semacamnya. Namun, baru melangkah beberapa meter, gadis cantik ini merasa ia menginjak sesuatu disusul bau yang tidak enak.

Temari membelalakkan mata _teal_-nya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Astaga, ada satu ekor kambing lolos dari kandang dan menyantap seikat bayam tanpa rasa bersalah. Pot hitam yang semulanya ia peluk kini harus berpindah secara kasar ke atas tanah. Temari menjejalkan langkahnya menuju pekarangan kandang yang tak jauh dari kebun. Tangan kecilnya mengepal kuat, memendam emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Persetan dengan keributan di kandang yang ia dengar sampai ke luar, Temari juga diizinkan berbuat keributan atas hak seikat bayam.

"Oi! Kau urus dulu kambingmu itu!" Teriak Temari lantang dengan asal, disahut suara kepakan sayap ayam.

Manik mata _teal_ Temari liar mencari seseorang siapapun itu untuk ia tarik secara paksa ke kebunnya dan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kambing peliharaan mereka.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk mengurus kambing kami."

Suara berat pria memasuki lingkungan pendengaran Temari. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki kurus berjas putih tengah kewalahan. Tangan kanannya memegang suntik dan tangan kirinya menggendong ayam yang lasak luar biasa.

Sebentar.

Lelaki. Kurus. Tinggi. Berambut hitam nanas. Berjas putih.

"Dia ternyata," batin Temari.

"Letakkan ayammu dulu dan segera angkut kambingmu di kebun sana. Dia memakan seikat bayam yang akan diambil mahasiswa ilmu pangan siang ini untuk percobaan laboratorium mereka," perintah Temari dengan nada datar dan air muka dingin serta tatapan mata tajam menuju wajah lancip lelaki tersebut.

"Ayam ini lagi sakit, dia harus segera diobati. Reaksi obatnya berpengaruh dengan hasil percobaanku, waktu adalah faktor penting di sini. Kalau gagal itu merepotkan sekali." Ia membela, meletakkan ayam itu dengan tenang di atas sebuah meja dan mulai menginjeksikan sedikit cairan bening.

Sabaku Temari sedikit menggeram. Lihatlah, bahkan lelaki itu tidak memedulikannya. Apakah ayam lebih menarik daripada paras cantiknya? Maksudnya, oh ayolah, bukan hanya dia yang didesak kepentingan pribadi.

Atensi Temari bergulir, bergerak ke bawah menuju _name tag_ yang tersemat di jas putih lelaki tersebut.

Nara Shikamaru.

"Selesai," ucap Shikamaru dengan intonasi lega disusul kuapan kantuknya, "sekarang waktunya mengurus kambing kami. Geez, merepotkan."

Kedua tangan putih itu Temari lipat di depan dada. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, ia melangkah mendahului Shikamaruㅡnama lelaki kurus tersebutㅡyang semenit lalu meninggalkan kandang.

"Itu, kam-bing-mu." Temari menunjuk kambing putih kurus yang sudah menghabiskan tiga ikat bayam, melotot, dan memberikan penekanan di tiap suku kata.

Perempuan itu berimbuh, "liat udah rugi berapa mereka? Kalo bukan karena ayammu itu." Temari mencebik tak suka.

Shikamaru menggendong kambing itu selayaknya anak kecil, sesekali memainkannya dalam gendongan. Senang tak ada beban, menganggap kilatan amarah Temari sebagai kerikil. Lelaki sayu tersebut menatap Yoobin dalam diam sebelum bersuara.

"Tunggu di sini ya, jangan pergi ato pindah dulu. Nanti aku balik lagi."

Kalimat-kalimat Shikamaru barusan bagaikan angin lalu di telinga Temariㅡmasuk kiri keluar kanan. Wajarlah, dia sudah keburu kesal dari awal. _Badmood from the start._

"Kambing sialan, cowok sialan."

Merutuk sih merutuk ya, tapi Temari juga tidak sadar mematuhi kata-kata Shikamaru. Buktinya saja dia memang masih berdiri di tempatnya sekalipun lelaki bermarga Nara itu sudah balik lima menit silam. Sepertinya juga gadis itu tidak ada niat untuk bergerak.

"Sekop sama serokan di mana ya?"

Suara Shikamaru membuat Temari tersentak dari lamunan, ia berjengit kaget kemudian gugup seketika. Jarak menipis di antara mereka. Dekat sekali itu, saudara-saudara.

"A-ah itu, di pojok ada gudang."

Shikamaru menahan tawa kecilnya melihat ekspresi lucu Temari. Lantas, kepala hitam nanas Shikamaru melongok, mencari gudang yang dimaksud Temari.

"Aku bertanggung jawab membersihkan ini," telunjuk ramping Shikamaru menunjuk tumpukan kotoran kambing yang masih hangat, "nanti aku disemprot lagi samamu kalo ga kubersihkan."

Kini posisi tangan Temari berpindahㅡberkacak pinggang mengamati gerak-gerik tubuh kurus lelaki tersebut. Bibirnya spontan menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya sedari tadi.

"Kau ini di bawah angkatanku ya? Atau kau memang memiliki wajah yang lebih muda dari umurmu?"

Kepala Shikamaru mendongak, membalas tatapan datar Temari dengan sorot mata mengantuk sebelum menjawab, "dua-duanya."

Kedua alis perempuan tersebut menyatu, bingung mendengar jawaban lelaki yang tampaknya lebih muda darinya. Lantas Temari kembali bertanya, jawaban Shikamaru tidak memuaskannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Merepotkan sekali. Aku ini kelahiran 98. Ada lagi pertanyaanmu?" Shikamaru menyambut pertanyaan Temari dengan pertanyaan, bibir tipisnya tertarik membentuk senyum lebar. "Dari wajahmu aja aku udah tau kau itu pasti lebih tua dariku."

Temari hanya ber-oh ria kemudian membalikkan badannya, dia sedikit kesal karena adik angkatannya itu berani dengannya. Memeriksa keadaan deretan pot bunga matahari yang berbaris di belakang tubuh ramping Temari.

"_Stop_ dong juteknya, udah bersih nih," pinta Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk jas putihnya kemudian melempar senyum lebarㅡlagi-lagi rusak karena satu kuapan. Hampir saja satu tawa kecil lolos darinya, melihat paras Temari menunjukkan _badmood_-nya masih tersisa.

"Kalo kau lebih menjaga kambingmu itu kan aku ga kayak gini. Gimana sih," ketus Temari. Arah pandangnya bergulir pada pintu kebun yang terbuka, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan sepasang mata abu-abu Shikamaru.

"Kalo kau yang kujaga, gimana? Tetep jutek?"

Mata sayu Shikamaru mengerling nakal. Lelaki bermarga Nara itu juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menggoda Temari, terlintas begitu saja. Sementara itu Temari hanya bisa mencebik dan menolehkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya itu. Gengsi kalau ketahuan malu-malu kucing.

Tubuh kurus Shikamaru mendekat, semakin memakan jarak di antara mereka. "Ingat ya, Nara Shikamaru, yang kurus, ganteng, dan IPK 4. Calon dokter hewan, jangan lupa. Kali aja kau datang ke klinikku untuk kukasi makanan kucing di masa depan, hehe. Biar ga repot mengurusmu."

Temari melotot tidak sukaㅡbukan karena aroma rokok yang menguar dari tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru meresponnya dengan tawa lebar. Ia benar-benar puas menjahili Temari.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Temari mengerahkan semua teman lelaki satu angkatannya hanya untuk ngegas Shikamaru yang berani sekali main-main sama Temari yang notabene seniornya. Tidak peduli mereka beda prodi, intinya kan masih satu fakultas. Seharusnya Shikamaru berhati-hati. Akan tetapi, komando apapun tidak lewat sekelebatpun seperti pemikiran demikian di kepala Temari. Yah, setidaknya Shikamaru selamat hari ini.

"Ngga deng, kali aja kau datang ke klinikku mau liatin pacarnya yangㅡhoamㅡkeren jadi dokter hewan," koreksi Shikamaru yang tanpa dosa menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah imut.

Tangan Temari sudah gatal ingin menampar, tapi apa daya ia tidak tega. Alhasil, ia menyimpan segala rasa kegelian itu.

Melihat Temari tidak meresponsㅡralat, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak merespons demi harga dirinyaㅡShikamaru mengakhiri kehadirannya dengan senyuman sebelum beranjak meninggalkan rumah kebun buatan fasilitas universitas.

"_See you soon_. Mungkin besok aku kirim sapi ke sini biar kau marah-marah lagi. Kau lucu lho kalo marah, tapi jangan lupa senyum ya," pesan Shikamaru.

"Terserahmu aja lah. Mau kau kirim gajahpun aku udah ga peduli," tampik Temari, tidak menghiraukan senyuman manis nan lebar milik Shikamaru.

Mereka sudah terpisah sejauh satu meter. Mentari yang mulai meninggi di kanvas langit siang menjadi saksi betapa _tsundere_-nya Sabaku Temari sekarang.

"Sialan senyumnya manis banget."

* * *

**THE E****ND**

* * *

**A/N:**_** HI IM BAAAACK! Sebenernya ini draft yang udah aku publish di wattpad, tapi beda karakter, hehe. Berhubung sedang liburan semester, jadi saya akan mencoba untuk sering berinteraksi di ffn yaa, hihi.**_

* * *

_**Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
